Love Song
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Just read! I came up with the lyrics by the way! :D


A/N: READ THE LYRICS TO THE BEAT OF "LOVE SONG" BY SARA BAREILLES! I MADE UP THE PARODY SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL IT!

"Not gonna Raichu a love song, 'cause you Ash for it, 'cause you need one, Misty! Not gonna Raichu a love song, 'cause you tell me it's May or Brock in this, if you're on your way! Not gonna Raichu, Mistaaaaaaaaay!" Ash sang merrily as he walked down the street of Lavender Town, a small spring in his step. The sun was shining brightly in the cobalt colored sky as the trainer continued strolling along, Pikachu on his shoulder and Misty not too far behind.

"Ash, what the hell are you singing?!" Misty exclaimed with an unpleasant tone. The trio had been walking almost all day, and by now the orange haired teenage girl's feet were killing her. It wasn't that she was angry with Ash at the moment, but his terrible singing was not helping her already loathsome mood.

Ash stopped in his tracks as he turned on his heels to face his best friend of six years, a radiant smile stretching across his face. "I'm singing 'Love Song', duh!" He said, his smile never fading.

Misty felt her temper boiling underneath the surface of her skin. It was perplexing to her how anyone could be in such an upbeat spirit, when she felt so lousy. The young woman shut her eyes firmly and clenched her teeth together, attempting to keep herself from lashing out at the raven haired boy staring at her.

"Aw, are you upset because I said I wouldn't Raichu a love song?" Ash asked, sticking out his bottom lip and talking as if he were addressing an infant. Misty couldn't hold in her frustration any longer.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" She bellowed, causing her companion to jerk back slightly from shock, but a smile soon took it's place back on his lips.

"It's not my fault, I didn't write the lyrics!" Ash responded, moving his face closer toward Misty's in a menacing way.

"Those aren't even the words! It's **write you**, not Raichu! And...our names are no where in the song at all!" Misty cried out. Ash pulled his head away from hers as a smirk appeared on his face, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well Ms. Know-it-all, it wouldn't make sense if I said I wouldn't write you a love song when I already did. Mew, and you call me oblivious!" The brown eyed boy stated, turning his back toward Misty and walking away.

It took a few seconds for Ash's words to register for Misty and if she hadn't heard him singing once more as he walked away, she may have never understood what he meant.

"My head was under water

I thought it was the end for a while

My breathing got harder, but you know that

It wasn't drowning that made it hard

To catch my breath

It was your eyes, that stole my heart

Cerulean mixes with brown

I think this kid from Pallet town

Is falling, for his best friend

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you Ash for it

'Cause you need one

Misty

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you tell me it's May or Brock in this

If you're on your way

Not gonna Raichu

Mistaaaaaaaaay

I know this chorus doesn't make sense

But I just wanted to tell you

I love you

Always

Always

Through thick and thin

You've always

Been by my side

Gym battles

And competitions too

Your ponytail

It never fails

To go and make this male

Fall for, you and your charm

May and Dawn

Meant nothing

To me like

You do

My heart would break if I ever lost you

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you Ash for it

'Cause you need one

Misty

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you tell me it's May or Brock in this

If you're on your way

Not gonna Raichu

Mistaaaaaaaaay

I know this chorus doesn't make sense

But I just wanted to tell you

I love you

Always

Promise me

You'll tell me the truth

If you agree

And you love me as much

As I love you

Anyway

I just wanted to say

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you Ash for it

'Cause you need one

Misty

Not gonna Raichu a love song

'Cause you tell me it's May or Brock in this

But I guess I'll write you a love song

You didn't ask for it

You didn't need to

You see

I'd write you a love song

If it meant you'd stay

And maybe say

That you loved me too

I love you

Mistaaaaaaaaay

Don't think for a minute

That I don't really mean it

Babe I want you with me

For all eternity

So I'd write you

A love song

Mist-" Ash never got to finish his song once his lips became occupied by a certain best friend's.

THE END

A/N: REVIEW!


End file.
